


El nacimiento de Gwyneth Harkness-Jones

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 6: Giro del Destino [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Drama, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No más espasmos de dolor, no más gemidos… Jack ya no respiraba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El nacimiento de Gwyneth Harkness-Jones

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

Jack echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la ladeó para mirar a Ianto. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados y los espasmos eran cada vez más débiles. Las manos de Ianto estaban en su pelo y su cuello.

—Los doctores lo están preparando todo, Jack. No tienes que preocuparte.

El Doctor y sus compañeros se apresuraban alrededor de la camilla con instrumental y otros aparatos. No quedaba tiempo. Uno de ellos abrió la bata que Jack llevaba puesta. Ianto miró un instante: el cuerpo de Jack, del pecho hasta los muslos, era un hematoma oscuro e hinchado. Ianto reprimió las lágrimas para mirar a su amor a los ojos.

—Ya está, Jack, ya hemos llegado al final. Un poco más y todo habrá acabado.

Ianto acarició el cabello de Jack. Jack intentó levantar una mano para tocar el rostro de Ianto, pero no le fue posible. De sus ojos, hinchados, cayeron lágrimas; de su nariz, un hilillo de sangre.

—Ian… to…

El susurro salió de los labios de Jack y entonces se quedó inmóvil. No más espasmos de dolor, no más gemidos… Jack ya no respiraba.

—¡JACK! —gritó Ianto—. No, no, no… ¡JACK!

—Ha muerto… —dijo el Doctor, sobrecogido. Pero reaccionó con rapidez—. Bien, aún tenemos trabajo que hacer, acabemos con esto. ¡Vamos a cortar ahora! ¡Ianto!

Las manos de Ianto, aferradas al rostro de Jack, temblaban.

—Preparado, Doctor —dijo el médico.

—Ianto, te necesito aquí —apremió el Doctor—. No puedes hacer nada por él de momento. ¡Pero vuestra hija te necesita ahora!

Ianto miró al Doctor un segundo, anegado en lágrimas. Entonces se puso en pie y miró cómo los doctores cortaban el cuerpo de Jack sin miramientos y extraían el pequeño bebé de sus entrañas. El joven respiró hondo, intentando no pensar en que Jack estaba muerto, pero incapaz de dejar de tocar su piel. Durante unos minutos que le parecieron una eternidad, los alienígenas se afanaron sobre el cuerpecito. Ianto se acercó y esperó. Su mano seguía en contacto con la pierna de Jack. Al final, un llanto agudísimo salió de los pulmones del bebé. El Doctor se giró hacia Ianto. Sonreía. Sus amigos, también.

—Ianto Jones, te presento a tu hija —dijo, con auténticas lágrimas en los ojos—. Es pequeña, pero está sana. Lo habéis hecho muy bien.

El Señor del Tiempo depositó el bebé en los brazos del joven. Un sollozo violento recorrió el cuerpo de Ianto. Jamás había visto un bebé tan pequeño. Tan perfecto. Levantó la vista y miró el cadáver de Jack, reventado, roto, cubierto de sangre, sobre la camilla. Sabía que Jack volvería tarde o temprano de aquella muerte tan dolorosa y tan terrible. Aún así, no podía evitar sentirse desolado. Pero también se sentía inmensamente feliz.

—Dios mío, Jack —susurró mirando a la niña—. Lo has hecho… ¡Lo has conseguido!

—El Capitán Harkness es un gran hombre, señor Jones. Enhorabuena. Sois una hermosa familia.

Ianto parpadeó al oír aquellas palabras.

—Preparado, Doctor —dijo uno de los médicos.

—Ahora, Ianto, vamos a poner a vuestra hija en la incubadora. Es pequeña y debe permanecer ahí un tiempo. Luego nos ocuparemos de Jack para que esté cómodo cuando despierte.

Ianto depositó al bebé sobre las sábanas de la incubadora. Mientras los médicos se ocupaban de ella, él la miró con orgullo. Luego miró al hombre que yacía sobre la camilla y sintió mucho más orgullo. Incluso le pareció que la TARDIS estaba cantando de felicidad. A pesar de seguir llorando, Ianto sonrió.


End file.
